Pasión de espadashin
by Kaoru Himura star
Summary: Kaoru teme por la posible existencia de battousai? acaso kenshin nunca pretendio eliminarlo? sacarlo de adentro de el?Lemon jejeje espero lo disfruten.


titulo: " PASIÓN DE ESPADASHIN"  
titulo 1º cap.: ' primera vez'  
serie: Rurouni kenshin

Ya han pasado 2 años de q kenshin y yo somos pareja y nos declaramos, aún no nos hemos casado, pero la verdad no me importa ya q soy feliz, tan solo hay algo...me perturba la sensación q sentí cuando desperto aquella noche, era ...battousai.

-koishi, koishi!-. es kenshin me llama, ya no me dice kaoru-dono, me alegro, tenemos toda la confianza en el otro y eso me fascina.

-kenshin aquí estoy- le aviso, para q no siga gritando.

- por fin te encuentro, kaoru- me dice abrasandome, me encanta q haga eso y q se preocupe por mi, ahora yo tengo 19 años y kenshin ya tiene 30 años, a pesar de q somos novios kenshin y yo aun no...yo aun soy virgen.

-por q me necesitabas kenshin?-le pregunto coquetamente.

-sabes q siempre te necesito, koishi- me respondió, es raro siempre me logra ganar jijiji.

-kenshin, pero dime para q me buscabas?- pregunte ya algo más seria.

-koishi lo q pasa es q esta noche hay una feria en el pueblo, y deseo tu compañia, mi bella señorita- me dijo besandome luego.

-claro!- le dije abrasandolo con más fuerza.

-muy bien, anda a arreglarte koishi q muy pronto saldremos- mientras me tomaba el cabello, me miraba con sus adorables ojos violeta.

-claro amor- y me retire feliz, pero antes dandole un beso.

EN LA NOCHE-----------------------------------------------------------

-koishi estas lista?-. me pregunta kenshin desde fuera de la habitación.

- ya - dije en el momento en q salía de la habitación, nose porq pero me sentía avergonzada..

El festival estaba realmente muy divertido, había juegos muy lindos y de tiro los cuales yo era muy mala, sin embargo kenshin le dio a todos los blancos y como premio se ganó un perrito, el cual me regalo. Lo pase muy bien y ya casi al caduque de el festival kenshin me llevó a el mismo lugar donde nos despedimos aquella vez q el fue a kioto a pelear con shishio.

-porq me traiste aquí kenshin?- le pregunte algo deprimida, este lugar me causa tristesa.

-por q deseo q veamos las luciernagas esta noche, juntos borremos aquel triste recuerdo- aquello me dejo muuy feliz, significaba q para kenshin aquella despedida también era triste.

-claro- y juntos nos sentamos en el pasto a ver las luciernagas. Estuvimos mucho rato disfrutando de la hermosa luz q ellas nos brindaban.

-kenshin- le llame.

- q pasa koishi- me dijo mirandome con ternura.

-te amo- y lo bese, tirandolo para atrás y callendo sobre él-estoy lista kenshin, quiero esta noche pertenecerte solo a ti- le dije con algo de rubor en las mejillas.

- koishi estas segura?- me pregunto sorprendido.

-claro q si, yo confio en ti kenshin- y lo volví a besar.

-te amo- dijo y me dio vuelta quedando él encima de mi.

Los besos nunca sobraron, las caricias amorosas y algunas más acaloradas, había momentos en q yo trataba de adelantarme con algunas caricias más atrevidas y kenshin me quedaba mirando para luego volverme a besar. La ropa comenzo a ser estorbosa, sentía la necesidad de respirar más aire y estaba también muy calorada, tomé la mano de kenshin y la coloque en uno de mis senos, incitandolo a q me sacara la ropa y asi lo hizo, primero desató el moño q ataba mi pelo, luego me empezó a quitar el quimono, hasta q quede totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos, y me miraba detenidamente, me recorrio cada espacio de mi cuerpo con la vista, para luego volverme a besar. Trate de sacarle la ropa y empeze con el nudo de su pantalon, pero mi nerviosismo era muy grande y se me hacía muy dificil, sin embargo kenshin me ayudó. Cuando lo vi totalmente desnudo no pude evitar sonrojarme. Él me volvió a besar y una de sus mano tomó mi pierna, haciendo espacio entre ellas para su cuerpo, no sé q habrá sucedido en mí, pero el miedo me lleno, sin embargo al sentir la mirada dulce, calida y segura de mi querido espadashin, recobre toda la confianza recordando q era kenshin quien estaba ahí conmigo, nadie más, solamente él. Sentí como entró en mí, tan suave y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte, dolió al principio, sin embargo kenshin se quedó quieto esperando mi respuesta, la cual no le negué y le di a entender imediatamente q podía proseguir, por el amor q yo le tenía. Los movimientos de kenshin me resultaban totalmente exitantes y placenteros, me pregunto si con cualquier hombre hubiera sentido lo mismo, seguramente no, kenshin es especial. Mi vientre arde, como si deseara q kenshin fuera más rapido, decidó moverme también ya q necesito ir más rapido, kenshin se sorprende y me mira, a lo q yo le contesto con un gemido, no entiendo porq , tan solo sentí la necesidad de soltar todo ese aire. Comienzo a percibir el final y no puedo evitar moverme más rapido, kenshin igual lo hace, mirandome siempre a los ojos, y cuando sientó por fin el extasis y a kenshin derramarse totalmente en mi, llenandome por completo, veo en sus ojos un brillo dorado, acaso battousai no a muerto, sin embargo es por cuestion de segundos, ya q despúes kenshin cae agotado en mi pecho.

-te amo, kaoru- me dice, respirando cortadamente.

-yo igual, te amo- respondo agotada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-te amo incluso si yo fuera battousai- y ante aquello abro los ojos sorprendida, acaso kenshin aprendió a vivir con battousai, acaso no lo derroto, prefiero no pensar en eso, este es un momento especial.

mi primera vez...junto a kenshin...

CONTINUARA--------------------------------------

Bueno ahí esta la primera parte de mi pequeña y humilde historia jejeje espero sus comentarios. 


End file.
